Together Again
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: My first one shot. Request by BellaVision. Kimberly is the pink Mystic Force ranger and hears something from the red ranger that causes her contact the one man who broke her heart. Who is the man and what did she hear? Bad summary I know please read!


**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**This is a one shot request for BellaVision. Before anyone reads this I do have to say that I did not watch Mystic Force series so this all might not be right. If it isn't please don't be mad. **

Nick Russell sighed as he landed back at home after another monster battle. His partner Kimberly Hart had been distant and distracted in battles and he knew why. You see Nick had a huge crush on Kimberly but she turned him down because she was in love with someone else named Tommy Oliver. Nick was so jealous of Tommy that he sent a letter from Kim saying that she met someone else so Tommy wouldn't call her anymore. Now he was starting to regret that because he had never seen Kim so down before. It was also making her lose concentration in the battles.

Nick and Kimberly were both part of the Mystic Force Power Ranger Team. She was pink he was red. Because of Nick's actions Kimberly was not able to focus on anything other than Tommy and why he hurt her. Kimberly had called Tommy once and his mother told her that she should never contact her son again and that he had moved on with Kat which broke Kim's heart. Nick had heard from Kimberly's mother that Kim sometimes cries herself to sleep at night asking Tommy to take her back. Nick knew there was something he had to do. He couldn't take the guilt anymore.

Kimberly was at the park just staring into space when someone came up behind her and poked her side. She squealed and turned around.

"Nick don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Do you have time to talk? I need to tell you something really important."

"I always have time for you Nick what's going on?"

"I know why Tommy left you for Kat."

"Nick don't. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I've seen you in battles. I know this is killing you and it's killing me. I need to tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"I wrote a break up letter from you to Tommy saying you met someone else. I guess after that he got together with Kat."

"Yo-you what?"

"I'm sorry. I was so jealous of him I didn't know what else to do. I wanted you to be my girlfriend and I thought if I got rid of Tommy you would be."

"Nick I love Tommy. You can't force someone to fall in love with you. I'm sorry I can't feel that way towards you but you will find someone I'm just not her."

"I know that but I don't want anyone else I just want you."

"I'm sorry but you can't have me."

"What why?"

"Because I am going to try and reach Tommy and explain everything to him. Together we will find out where to go next."

"He doesn't love you anymore he got together with that Kat lady."

"I don't care at least we can have our friendship back."

"So even though he hurt you, you are just going to go crawling back to him?"

"If he lets me then yes."

"What if he doesn't? Do I have a change?"

"Nick I'm sorry but I don't like you like that. You are one of my best friends but I can't get together with you when I don't have feelings for you. I'm not that type of girl."

"On e of?"

"I do have other friends you aren't my only friend."

"Some friends they haven't even called since the letter."

"Yes they did. I told them I didn't know what they were talking about and they promised to keep in touch until we figured out where the letter came from."

"What about that Jason guy did he call?"

"That "Jason guy" is my best friend…my older brother and yes he did call. He was one of the first to call."

"He is dating that tree girl right?"

"Trini yes they are dating why does it matter?"

"Just asking. So…are we cool?"

"I don't know Nick. I'm sorry…"

Kimberly trailed off as she walked away. Nick sighed. He just told the truth but now he felt even worse. He needed her. Maybe if he just kissed her once she would see they were meant to be together. He ran after her and grabbed her spinning her around and kissed her right on the lips. Kimberly pulled back in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Showing you we were meant to be together. I only told you because I thought you would forgive me and just go back to being normal. I didn't want you to go running back to Tommy."

"Nick stop it. Just stop it please. This is hard enough because you and I were so close but I can't love you. Please leave me alone."

"No I will prove it."

Nick kissed her again. Kimberly pulled back and slapped Kim across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I TRIED TO BE NICE ABOUT THIS, I TRIED STAYING CALM, BUT YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR! NICK I CAN'T AND WON'T EVER LOVE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE TOMMY EVEN IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME. NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kimberly ran off with tears flowing down her cheeks. Just then she was teleported to the command center.

"Kimberly I know what has just happen and I have a way for you to speak with Tommy."

That was Udonna the Mystic Force mentor.

"I need to speak to Tommy. Whatever you can do to help would be great."

Just then Tommy, Jason, Trey, and Nick all appeared. The first thing Jason and Tommy noticed were the tears stains on Kim's cheeks. Jason went right over to her and hugged her.

"What's the matter?"

"I found out who sent the letter."

"What I thought you sent you?"

Tommy was confused sure his friends tried to convince him but he didn't listen to what they had to say.

"Kimberly didn't send you that break up letter Tommy I did."

Nick knew he had to come clean and tell the truth.

"I was jealous of what you and Kim had so I thought if Kim broke up with you then I would have a shot but even now Kim won't go out with me."

"You broke us up?"

Tommy was still in shock.

"Yes and I've tried everything even kissing her but she is still very loyal to you Tommy."

Kimberly looked at Tommy "Do you think we could at least be friends…I mean I know you and Kat are together and everything but….."

Kimberly trailed off when a pair of lips touched hers. She knew that feeling. She kissed back and smiled. Jason stepped away from Kim.

They pulled away. **(Quick AN I don't own these next few lines these are taken from a MMPR episode)**

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Tommy said smiling like crazy.

"Me too," Kimberly giggled.

"I guess now that, that is over with my next question should be a piece of cake."

"What's that?"

"Kimberly will you be my girlfriend again?"

Kimberly turned away and smirked.

"Uh…Kim?"

Kimberly spun around and playfully hit him in the arm.

"I get you every time. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

**(ok the rest of these are mine)**

Kimberly giggled when Tommy picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and said "Kat and I didn't work out. We broke it off a while back."

"So if this was all between them why am I here," Trey asked looking at Udonna?

"You and Jason are here because of Nick's actions he can no longer be trusted as a ranger so I have chosen you three. Tommy you will take Nick's powers, Jason you will give your powers back to Trey and you will take the powers of the red zeo ranger. Do you all accept?"

"Of course," they all answered at once.

Nick looked down and then back up. "I'm sorry for hurting everyone. I know it was selfish. I am going to regret it forever."

"I forgive you Nick and I'd still like to be your friend if you let me…"

Kimberly was always a forgiving person and she didn't want Nick to be all alone.

"Really?"

"Really."

The shared a hug and when they pulled away Nick handed his powers to Tommy and everyone got the power.

"Well back rainbow ranger," Kimberly teased Tommy.

Tommy grabbed her and started to tickle her making her giggle and squirm. They were both happy to be together again.

**A/N Ok that's the end. It was just a one shot so tell me what you think. Sorry if some of the facts were wrong. **


End file.
